


SOLDIER DEFENDANT JUDGE -- Art&Graphics

by madsmurf, ninemoons42



Series: SDJ [3]
Category: Ghost in the Shell, Prometheus (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Badass Ladies, Big Bang Challenge, Cerebro, Digital Art, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Graphics, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier has spent most of his life confined and dreaming digital dreams to escape the pain of that confinement. Having lost all hope of escape or release, it's a powerful shock when he is suddenly handed his freedom - and then he learns that freedom comes with a price. Sometimes, however, that price is easy to pay, especially when it means coming into contact with powerful and faithful friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOLDIER DEFENDANT JUDGE -- Art&Graphics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> I'd like to thank PJ for deciding to do round two with me again this year and for being there even if I took ages to reply. Just thanks for being awesome and a great partner in crime (or is it partner in Big Bang?).
> 
> I learnt a lot this time around especially with my art and overall a great experience. Here's to another successful Big Bang!
> 
> Make sure to check out the fic because it is just amazing, you will not be disappointed.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
